The Symbol of Balance
by DarnedNoob
Summary: The Symbol can effectively change the world, destroy it or cure it. Witness as organisations and factions from all over the world hunt and fight for what is perhaps the most important artifact to ever exist. Non-Scapers are free to read, too.
1. Prologue

Hey guys. DarnedNoob here. I know majority of you people don't really know who I am, unless you frequent the Maplestory section often. I actually play Runescape more than Maplestory, and am a Member of Runescape. Level 70, but without considering 1st hand experience (quests), I believe I know quite a fair bit about Runescape – enough to create an original story.

Alright, enough about me. I hope I haven't scared you guys away with this long-ass (is it?) Author's Note, because I shall present to you now: The Symbol of Balance.

Note that any few fans, and friends, that I've garnered on the Maplestory section are free to read. I won't overly use Runescape lore, except in the Prologue and other small sections. I still specialize in battle scenes. And I WILL change the legends a little. After all, I don't own Runescape.

PS do visit Runescape's website or any Runescape Wikia if you're unsure what the hell I'm writing about. I won't change TOO much of the legends.

PSPS: I just extended the prologue to help those who are not familiar with RuneScape while redoing the story.

* * *

Legend states that during the Third Age, a massive war between gods started. The Empty Lord, Zaros, was overthrown by Saradomin and Zamorak, the latter being raised to godhood though this treachery. Zamorak proceeded to hunt down Saradomin, for fear that his newly gained powers would be usurped.

This act of betrayal forced Saradomin into an alliance with Armadyl and Bandos against Zamorak, one of the many battles that took place all over the land now known as the Wilderness.

Upon news of the war that was ravaging the very world he had created, Guthix woke from his slumber and enforced the Edicts of Guthix, a series of decrees to ensure that the war stopped. By now, many races and regions of Gielinor, the world Guthix had created, had been destroyed. Guthix was too late to stop the damage the terrible war could cause.

With the new laws, the forces of Saradomin and Zamorak had no option but to cease fire. The two gods then left the plane of Gielinor, only allowed to affect the world through their followers.

By the Fifth Age, many thousands of years later, the God Wars was mostly forgotten. The mortal races of Gielinor only knew of three gods: Saradomin, God of Order; Zamorak, God of Chaos; and Guthix, God of Balance.

However, there was another legend. A lesser-known legend.

Around the time the gods were banished from Gielinor, each and every god left an artifact behind, to remind the mortals of their existence. The Staff of Armadyl, the Ancient Mace of Bandos, the Ancient Staff of Zaros. The Holy Symbol of Saradomin and the Unholy Symbol of Zamorak could not be counted, as they were able to be mass produced. However, there is another artifact, one that has never been found.

The Symbol of Balance.

Unknown to even the gods, Guthix had left an artifact of his own. And unlike the other artifacts, this Symbol of Balance was said to still retain godly magic, capable of toying with matter.

Of course, the reason this legend still remained a legend was simply because it hadn't been found yet. But imagine the possibilities with this Symbol of Balance. To be able to recreate and fashion the world in any way you please.

This is also why the Symbol must never fall into the wrong hands, the hands of evil. For in the hands of evil, chaos will truly rule the world. Or destroy it.

Recently, scholars of Saradomin have found evidence to support the existence of such an artifact. They are also close to finding out the method of uncovering this particular artifact. And as usual, the mages of Zamorak are not too far behind. This time, though, it's more than just the two of them. Armadyl, Bandos, Zaros, Seren, Marimbo. They and more are about to uncover the way to the Symbol of Balance. If the Symbol of Balance is real, it might very well cause a second God War, possibly on a larger scale. And for some reason, this time, Guthix is staying quiet. Not good news.

Unknown to everyone else, a human is also working on this. He holds no allegiance to any god. And his plans for the world are much more than what Zamorak can achieve.

* * *

This is the Fifth Age of Gielinor. Despite looking like a calm, peaceful world from Lumbridge's view, Gielinor is a land filled to the brim with political strife.

The Fifth Age. The Age of Humans. With the discovery of the Runestones, and the ease of casting magic that came with the Runes, humans have started to dominate the world. And although they are not as bloodthirsty as the vampyres, the goblins, the ogres, the werewolves, they were greedy. Be it knowledge, magic, power, wealth, health, humans must have dominance over everything.

In the Fifth Age, there rose many different factions and alliances. The known ones are:

* * *

The Order of Saradomin:

The White Knights of Falador, a huge political group who apparently usurped the throne of Falador. Although they claim to fight in the name of Saradomin, of peace, order, and honour, there is no evidence they actually do so.

The Temple Knights of Saradomin, a small and highly secret branch of the White Knights.

The Paladins of Ardougne.

The Myreque, an organization based in Canifis.

H.A.M., or Humans Against Monsters, an extremist cult that believes in the destruction of all non-human races.

The Icyene, a race of humanoids close to extinction.

Monks of Gielinor.

* * *

The League of Zamorak:

The Kinshra, or Black Knights. They oppose the White Knights, and try to gain the throne of Falador.

Khazard's Army, a military force led by General Khazard.

Monks of Zamorak.

The Chaos Dwarves, dwarves corrupted in the mind and body.

Werewolves, vampires, demons, etc.

* * *

The High Council of Guthix:

The Void Knights, warriors who claim to protect Gielinor.

The Barbarians of the Fremennik province.

The Druids of Taverly, masters of Herblore.

The Seers, prophets of Guthix.

Gnomes and Dwarves of Gielinor.


	2. Treachery

Yes, THIS is Chapter 1. And for those who are confused, never mind. Most of the gods will not feature too much.

Oh, and I won't be updating as fast now. I'm actually working on 2 or 3 stories, a couple of oneshots, and school. I just released Chapter 1 with the Prologue.

So, yeah, enjoy if possible.

Notes to all non-Runescape players: The Void Knights' Outpost is home to a minigame, where players kill Pests and try to destroy their portals. A Spinner is a monster within the minigame that heals the portals. However, the Summoning skill allows players to summon a friendly version of the Spinner, which can heal and teleport players to the Outpost.

PS. Sorry if this chapter is boring. There's no action scenes. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Things were not going well in Joe's life, and he knew it. The Asgarnian, despite living in the grand capital of Asgarnia, Falador, was, put simply, pretty poor. Nothing much had changed over the years. Actually, that was incorrect; things had gotten worse.

Joe sat himself on a crude wooden chair he had fashion for himself. Despite being a horrible carpenter, Joe still managed to fashion some crude furniture for his tiny house.

He had managed to buy the house, rotten wood, dented roof and all, for a cheap sum of a 1000 coins. The wooden cottage, barely able to contain a single person, stood out badly among the whitewashed stone and the double-storey buildings of Falador. To make matters worse, immediately next to the cottage was a moat, and after that was the grand castle of the White Knights, the current political party in charge of Asgarnia.

Despite Falador being the center of ore trading, with the Mining Guild and the Dwarf neighbors, Joe wasn't a miner or a smithy. He was a White Knight, a warrior of Saradomin.

In truth, Joe wasn't a proper White Knight. He was hired by the White Knights for surveillance work. Despite only claiming hostility against the Kinshra, the Black Knights, servants of Zamorak, and perhaps the Imperial Guards, Joe was sent to spy on the Void Knights, followers of Guthix. It seemed that the White Knights are deeply suspicious of anyone without allegiance to Saradomin.

And so, everyday Joe dons his Void Knight robes and mace travels to the Void Knights' outpost, near Marim, city of the apes. Although Joe had not gained enough trust from the head Void Knight to be allowed to their base of operations, he was working on it.

Despite his – in Joe's eyes – important work, Joe barely received enough pay to support himself. With prices of nearly everything increasing nowadays, things just got worse. And although Joe would very much like to do so, he could not quit. The White Knights would have his throat and claim him a warrior of the Kinshra. So much for holiness. In politics and war, there's no right or wrong. Joe had learnt it the hard way.

Joe finished his usual cup of coffee, before quickly changing into his Void Knight robes and grabbing his mace. As a new Void Knight, he wasn't trusted enough to be able to use their teleportation system. After all, the teleport would lead him directly to their base of operations. Instead, Joe pulled out a Summoning pouch, and let the magic within the pouch do its work.

Immediately, a Spinner, the monster healer of Pest Control, appeared in front of him, and the pouch in his hands disappeared. Joe then pulled out a blue scroll, placing it on the Spinner's forehead.

Joe saw his hands fade away; and suddenly he was surrounded by red. The walls around him were a shade of crimson, moving, _living_. It only lasted for a second or two before Joe was back on his feet, in the middle of an extremely small island. There were quite a few stalls around, whether its archery, runes or ration packs. Three boats were scattered around the south, connected by wooden bridges. The Void Knights' Outpost.

Joe shook his head. He never did get used to teleportation. Probably why he had chosen to be a mêléer instead of a mage.

"Good day, Joe." A Void Knight who had teleported beside him waved.

"Icarus! Good to see you!" Joe smiled at the Void Knight. Icarus was from the Kinshra, the Black Knights. Despite working as a spy on the Void Knights, he kept an Unholy Symbol, a sign of allegiance to Zamorak, hanging around his neck, among the folds of his Void Knight robe's collar. Not many people noticed it, but Joe did. Another sign of evidence was a Black throwing knife he occasionally used. Although people usually associate the flying, blurred throwing knife to some crow or even a spell. Of course, Icarus only used that throwing knife for assassinations, where he could be sure none of the Void Knights were around. Joe noticed all this, but he decided not to report him to the Void Knights. He was a spy himself. Joe would risk being out found himself if he reported a spy.

Joe looked around, sighing. This was stupid. All he did was train adventurers who helped kill the monsters threatening to disrupt the balance of the world. Without any assignments, he could not prove himself to be trusted enough to enter their base of operations. Without entrance, Joe had no information on the doings of the Void Knights, nothing to present to his superiors, and therefore less pay.

As Joe stood, back straight, at attention, at his post, ready to train any adventurers in the art of mêlée fighting, with or without a weapon, a squire ran up to him, panting.

"Sir Joseph Anderson! Letter for you! From the High Council of Guthix!" The squire managed out, before sitting himself on a nearby chair.

Joe was startled. A letter? The High Council of Guthix was in charge of running the Void Knights outfit, as well as a few other Guthixian organizations. The High Council consisted of certain gnomes of the Tree Stronghold, and the druids of Taverly. All claimed to have had some form of contact with Guthix before.

Joe gulped. Was being a spy so serious a crime that the High Council had to settle it? He hoped not.

The squire must have seen the look of dismay on his face. "Don't worry, the High Council said something about promotion, and your name. At least, that's what I heard."

Joe's face lit up immediately. If it was indeed promotion, he could spy on the Guthixian organizations easily. There would be quite a good chance he would get a pay rise.

Joe nearly ripped open the envelope. Nearly. Instead, he breathed in deeply and proceeded to break the seal of the letter, pulling out a scented piece of pretty high quality paper.

_Oh Saradomin, please make this true…_Joe thought to himself, although he rarely believed in the triune gods. Despite the active and known effects of Prayer and God-based Magic, he never really believed in Saradomin.

Joe unfolded the letter, slowly. When the paper was fully unfolded he only saw the following:

_Proceed to the Grand Tree immediately. The Spirit Trees are at your disposal, as are the Gnome Gliders._

"What the hell?" Joe whispered softly to himself. The Spirit Trees of the Tree Gnomes were notorious for being extremely racist, only serving the Tree Gnomes. They could teleport creatures to each other. As far as he knew, four Spirit Trees have been planted. One in Varrock's Grand Exchange, which ironically is a human place of trade, one behind the Khazard Stronghold, the Tree Gnome's sworn enemies, one in the Tree Gnome Village, a maze-like outpost, and the last one in the Grand Tree, home of the Tree Gnomes.

"I also have instructions to pass you this package." The squire offered Joe a small parcel, the size of a book. Joe took the package, opening it to reveal a Varrock Teleport Tablet. How thoughtful. The High Council must have known he failed his Modern Magic courses, and as such didn't really know how to cast a teleport, relying on teleport items and walking.

Joe thanked the squire, breaking the tablet. Joe felt a small tinge of nausea, and the world around him became blood-red walls, disgusting-looking walls that swirled about, throbbing, beating. This lasted for a second before the familiar view of the great fountain, the archery shop, the mage shop, the palace of King Roald became solid around him. Varrock, arguably the richest human city in the world, and the grand capital of Misthalin.

Joe walked to the north and west, to what was known as the greatest marketplace ever known, and proudly human-made. The Grand Exchange. Nearly any item, be it weaponry, armor, runes, ores, wood, even antiques, can be found on sale. It was efficient. Bring your item, set a price, and leave. Once someone has bought the item, the cash will be delivered to the seller's bank account. One can even leave an order at the Grand Exchange, along with some coins, and the item will be sent to ones bank account.

However, Joe wasn't here today to check on his, truth to tell, slightly overpriced Runite Armor set that hadn't sold for six months. He walked, steadily, to the Spirit Tree, kindly face on its trunk, rooted at a corner of the Grand Exchange.

"Greetings, wise tree." Joe smiled. He hoped the one in Varrock was kinder to humans. After all, it was younger and probably more open to ideas than the one at the Grand Tree and the Tree Gnome Village. A quarrel with a racist Spirit Tree was not exactly what he had planned for the day.

"What do you want, human?" The Spirit Tree glared back, wooden hands dug deep into two openings on the bark of the tree. Joe took them for pockets.

"Erm…Just a small teleport. I need to get to the Grand Tree. Please." Joe was using a seldom-used tone now. He rarely begged people. Usually stubborn people ended up injured. Or worse.

"And why would I? Human filth will be human filth even if they claim to follow Guthix." The Tree smirked.

"Listen." Joe was back to his usual method of speaking to hostiles. "I have here a letter from the High Council of Guthix. High Council. 'The Spirit Trees are at your disposal.'. I think I am entitled to use your teleportation abiliies."

"Whatever. I'm not part of the High Council. They can't make me, and much less you, crazy human."

"I don't think so." Joe replied, brandishing an Inferno Adze. The hatchet portion of it shone in the noon sunlight.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm a Spirit Tree. A protected species." The Spirit Tree folded his arms.

"Hey, I'm a crazy human." This time it was Joe who smirked.

"You're nuts. You understand the consequences of burning me?"

"Then teleport me before I do something everyone will regret."

The Spirit Tree sighed.

"Fine. Lay your hands on my bark."

"Thank you." Joe smiled, placing both of his palms on the rough bark of the Tree.

Once again, Joe faded away, and this time he was right in front of the Grand Tree. There was a smaller Spirit Tree next to Joe.

The Spirit Tree gasped.

"What human can enter the Gnome lands? Who let you teleport here?"

Joe ignored the Tree, walking straight up to a door cut in the Grand Tree.

The Grand Tree is a complex stronghold, made entirely out of a single tree, its namesake. It is said that the Grand Tree is what provides Gnomes with their magical abilities, and if once chopped down all Gnomes around the world will lose their magic, but Joe had no wish to experiment on them.

Right at the ground storey of the Grand Tree was the throne room. In it was King Narnode Shareen, robes splendid as ever. Luckily, the King was friendly to humans, so there wasn't a need to beg or threaten his way through.

"Greetings, King Narnode." Joe kneeled on one leg, bowing his head. "I come by the recommendation of the High Council of Guthix."

King Narnode nodded thoughtfully. "The High Council. Follow me."

The King stood up from his throne, smiling.

"And there's no need to be so formal. As fellow Guthixians, we are friends."

Joe looked up. He stood up too, brushing his kneecap.

"Thank you, King Narnode."

The King reached for a trapdoor next to his throne, opening it to reveal pitch blackness. He beckoned at Joe to follow, before climbing down himself. Joe shrugged, following the King.

The moment his feet touched earth, a torch lit up, revealing a round table underground. Joe looked at the faces, and he gasped.

King Narnode had seated himself at the table, signifying his membership in the High Council. There was Dareo, Hazelmere, every important Gnome Joe knew. There were humans, too. A Void Knight. Some druids and seers. Even an Imcando Dwarf.

The Void Knight smiled at Joe. "Take a seat. I believe a good friend of yours will be coming soon. I will then brief you two."

Joe frowned. Good friend? He didn't remember having a social life. Being a White Knight spy took everything from him.

As if on cue, the trapdoor opened again, and this time King Bolren of the Tree Gnome Village outpost entered. Behind him was another Void Knight. His face was familiar.

The familiar face grinned.

"Joe!"

Joe remembered, and grinned too.

"Hey there, Icarus!"

Beneath the grin, Joe was deep in thought. If a Black Knight spy had been brought here, there was a chance that both of them had been found out. This wasn't too good.

"Take a seat, both of you." The Void Knight at the table said.

Both Icarus and Joe sat, Icarus seemingly excited at the prospect of being in a meeting with the High Council. Perhaps he was maltreated and needed information to get a pay rise too.

Suddenly, the Void Knight spoke again.

"Would the other members of the High Council please take your leave. I require to be with my junior Knights alone. Thank you."

Without a word, the other members left through the trapdoor, one at a time. Soon, only three of them were left.

"Okay, I'll just get straight to the point." The Void Knight started.

"I don't know if you guys have heard of me. I'm Sir Vereor, a Captain of the Void Knights and a senior member of the High Council of Guthix. I know both of you, so there's no need to introduce yourselves."

_Let's hope he doesn't know enough,_ Joe thought to himself.

"Let me ask you people a question first." Sir Vereor closed in, speaking almost in a whisper. "Have you heard of the Symbol of Balance?"

Our confused faces must have shown, for Sir Vereor continued.

"The Symbol of Balance is a powerful artifact, left behind by Guthix when he left the world of the mortals with the other gods. How powerful, you might ask. Enough to effectively destroy or cure the world."

Joe raised an eyebrow. Sir Vereor simply continued.

"This Symbol of Balance, once activated, will be able to control any matter it has contact with. Control. Matter. This ability can kill millions, or save them.

"This is why, to maintain true balance in the world, Guthix's divine will that the world will be equal, We have searched for, successfully, and split apart, the Symbol of Balance into exactly nine pieces. There is a tenth piece, its string, which is hidden here in the Grand Tree, for the artifact is a strung amulet in the shape of a teardrop, the sign of Guthix.

"Now, to the main point. Each piece is guarded by Void Knights in different locations around the world. Recently, two groups have been killed. By whom, we do not know. However, the pieces are still safe. A few Knights have survived and protected the pieces.

"I will send you two, each to the two locations to protect the pieces until we have found the intruders. You will have a team at your disposal, fellow Void Knights.

"Sir Joseph Anderson, you shall lead a team of six other Void Knights to protect the piece at Falador. Sir Icarus Ignavus, you shall lead your team to protect the Canifis piece. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Both Knights saluted simultaneously.

Throughout this, Joe's mind was still racing.

_If I can secure a piece, the White Knights will have a lot more power. I will just need to contact my superiors, and they can kill my Void Knight team. We might even be able to intercept and obtain the Canifis piece. And I have information, enough to probably get some sweet cash._

Joe looked to the ceiling, and managed a small smile. His life was about to get better.

* * *

Alright, that's it. I'm actually going for a 4-day CCA chalet from 18th to 21st, so I can't work on the next chapter until then.

And, if you find this story too complicated, do read up on Runescape lore. Here's a webpage to help…

http:// runescape. wikia. com/ wiki/ RuneScape_Wiki

Remove the spaces.


	3. Falador

I guess I'm not too popular. Never mind, I shall persevere and write on. One day my writing will be good enough. Till that day, I shall improve myself.

Okay, enough with the crap. I'm hoping RuneScape has very few reviewers, so that I can say my writings' good, but no one sees it. I think I'm wrong.

Anyone who plays Maplestory and RuneScape are free to read my stories, I repeat. I'm starting another fic based in Maplestory. Anyone who just knows RuneScape, well, just read Symbol of Balance. =)

Alright, next chapter. It might get confusing now, as my stories often are.

* * *

Drew walked around the barren lands of Rellekka, Air Battlestaff in hand. Despite keeping his head down, his eyes were searching, always searching. Somewhere, anywhere, there had to be an area that stood out. That would be the location.

Drew hoped his long black hair would cover his face enough. He didn't want to be recognized by the Barbarians of Rellekka. They would destroy all the Runestones in his backpack, and that would be unacceptable. Magic was his only form of offence and defense. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing his white and gold Mystic Mage robes today. The Barbarians could not possibly notice that he was a Mage if he kept his identity secret.

Drew took a piece of paper from his backpack, scanning it through and comparing it with a world map he had in his other hand. Yes. The place was here. It had to be around here somewhere.

Just then, Drew noticed a maple tree. There was a slight bump in the ground beside the tree. Drew looked back to his piece of paper. Perfect.

Drawing out a spade, Drew proceeded to dig at the bump, shoveling tirelessly. Suddenly, the spade hit something metallic. Drew smiled. Perfect.

Drew pushed the spade down, deeper, and with strength unusual for a Mage, he flipped the casket underground out, through the packed earth.

The wood and iron casket burst out of the ground, falling in front of Drew's feet. Drew used his piece of paper on the casket, stuffing it into the keyhole. There was a 'click', and Drew pushed open the casket.

Drew's grin grew wider, as he took a full helm out of the casket. The helm was cyan in color, and had a white plume. The Saradomin Helm. This crap could sell for a few hundred thousand gold pieces. Another small nudge to a billion coins.

Not that Drew needed that amount of cash anyway. All he did was treasure hunting. There weren't too many luxuries he bought. A life of poverty, even if faked, can make a person go further distances. The only things he had bought were his set of White/Gold Mystic robes, a house near Yanille, and his Air Battlestaff. Oh, and the Runestones.

Runestones, better known as Runes, were what caused humans to rise above all other mortal races. There used to be a time where only the magically talented could use spells. However, human scientists discovered the Rune Essence, which when brought to altars around the world, would be converted to a Runestone of the altar's element or a base Rune. Now, casting a spell only required the correct amount of elemental and base Runes.

Another interesting fact about the Runestones was that if you held more than one of the same type of Runestone, they would fuse together, and any Runestones added were called 'charges'. Once a spell is used which drains away the Runestone, a 'charge' will disappear from the Runestone. This way, Runestones only used the space of one Runestone per type.

Just as he opened his backpack to keep the Saradomin Helm, a Barbarian walked past, and saw the Runestones Drew had.

"A magic-user!" The Barbarian shouted. "Destroy him!"

Drew simply tackled the Barbarian, running past him to the bridge. For them to run into Seers Village beyond the bridge would be an open act of war, and mere suicide. For some reason, the Barbarians had decided that the Runestones were sin themselves.

Drew had reached the bridge, and nearly stepped onto it when an arrow landed in front of him.

Drew turned back to see an archer, longbow in hand, arrow on bowstring, standing at the relative safety of the two towers beside the bridge. But centuries of not touching magic had rendered them clueless of its possibilities.

Drew took a Death Rune and a Fire Rune out of his backpack, holding them in his left hand. His Air Battlestaff glowed, and a red-orange ball of fire flew, striking the archer in the shoulder. The Barbarian archer fell to his knees, clutching his burning arm. Drew smiled tightly. Fire Blast was not as fancy as the Wave spells, but it was nearly as effective. Enough to handle some Barbarians, for example.

More fireballs shot out at the Barbarians, barbequing nearly all of them. Nearly.

A Barbarian Warrior, warhammer in hand, charged forward among his fallen comrades, shouting wildly.

Drew managed to raise his Battlestaff in time to block the strike, struggling to push the Warrior away. Drew had quite some strength, but he wasn't a mêléer.

The Barbarian growled in his face. "Magic is for the gods. How dare you use their privileges!"

_So that was where their enmity against Magic stemmed from._ Drew thought to himself.

Drew let go of his Battlestaff, allowing the Warrior to push himself forward, _above_ Drew. He snatched the tip of the Battlestaff back, twirling it and settling into a defensive pose.

The Barbarian dropped to the ground, before pushing himself back up and throwing his warhammer at Drew.

The Mage responded, ducking and rolling to avoid the warhammer. He smiled at the futileness of this attack.

The hammer struck a maple tree behind Drew, burying itself into the trunk and making the entire upper half of the tree fall right on Drew.

Drew jumped forward, letting the branches lash at him. Cuts everywhere was better than being smashed by the trunk of the fallen tree. This Barbarian was a smart one.

Drew watched as the Warrior drew a longsword from a sheath hanging from his belt. The longsword shined a silver color, a blade of steel.

Drew smiled. Quite obviously, he didn't know how Mages fought.

Drew raised his Air Battlestaff, drawing Nature, Water and Earth Runestones. This time, a solid-liquid green substance shot out of the Battlestaff, coiling around the Barbarian and effectively paralyzing him. A famously anti-Warrior spell known as Snare. The Nature Runestone in Drew's hand disappeared with the spell. He had used its last charge.

He had now exactly ten seconds to kill the Warrior before the spell wore off. More than enough.

Drew felt the power within his Runestones seep into his hand, felt the surge of energy in his Battlestaff, and saw the orange glow forming on the staff.

Drew let the fireball go, and it crashed into the Warrior, heavily.

The Mage smiled. This was basic Combat Triangle tactics. Metal conducts and amplifies combat magic, just as the Barbarian's steel longsword had.

Drew walked past the bridge to Seers Village, this time unmolested. The Barbarians had learnt their lesson.

* * *

Joe was not having a good time at Falador. Being in charge of protecting the piece meant no way to reach his White Knight superiors, and considering the fact that the White Knights had failed to equip him with a Comorb, he could not communicate with his superiors.

The Void Knights around him patrolled the area according to his instructions. Despite the area looking like it was evenly protected, there was actually a small gap in the direction of the White Knight's Castle. This, Joe explained to his Void Knights, was so as not to raise attention from the White Knights. In truth, he was creating a harmless pathway for the White Knights to the Void Knight underground.

From what Joe had gathered, the two Void Knights protecting the piece itself was underground, in some maze. Somehow, the mysterious attackers had navigated the maze and killed off all but the two hiding Void Knights, who had been holding the piece.

Now, the High Council of Guthix were preparing for another similar attack. After all, the key to the maze had been discovered by the attackers. Not to mention the attack on the Canifis piece, too.

It was too bad the High Council depended on Joe to do the defending. For unknowingly, they had invited a potential attacker to one of their most sacred sites.

Joe looked at his Void Knights. Most seemed incompetent, except for the one guarding the north of the entrance.

_Perfect chance_, Joe thought to himself. Time for a little harmless, or not so, manipulation.

Joe had noticed that one of the Void Knights, the one he had chosen to guard in the direction close to the White Knights' castle, was especially good at picking up details, small things that almost didn't matter to anyone. However, he was also good at jumping to conclusions over these details. Joe was hoping for that.

The White Knight spy stood beside the particularly observant Void Knight, glancing at the clock tower nearby. He started to pace about, occasionally looking at the clock.

"Urgent matters, sir?" the Void Knight asked. The plan had worked, to a certain extent.

"Oh, um…I just need to meet someone inside there." Joe pointed at the White Knights' castle.

"What for?" The Void Knight went wide-eyed.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Joe faked a deep breath and slight nervousness, saying, "I planted a spy with the White Knights. In effect, I'm the Void Knights' spy against the White Knights too. I have to return to give the White Knights a faked report, and to exchange some information with the other spy too."

"Then what's keeping you?"

"Well…" Joe paused for a moment. "I have to stay here. It's my duty to protect the piece. I can't just leave."

The Void Knight replied, "Don't worry, just go. We can handle this, for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. I am positive."

"Very well…" Joe pretended to hesitate for a while. "I shall go then. Take care."

"I will, sir. Thank you, sir."

Joe proceeded to hide behind a wall, reappearing in his White armor. He walked straight into the magnificent whitewashed castle, a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

Somehow, Drew never did get used to the absolute whiteness of Falador. Everywhere was the same standard whitewashed stone. Even foreigners' buildings, like the Mining Guild, were built with whitewashed stone.

Yet again, Drew was out treasure hunting. Apparently, the Barbarian Warrior he had killed was holding a Clue Scroll, the same piece of paper he used to unlock the caskets. He had taken the Clue Scroll, which now led him to Falador.

"Crate in house…which house?" Drew was muttering to himself. Years of treasure hunting never prepared him for ransacking the homes of other civilians.

As he looked around him, Drew noticed a few men, all in black and white robes. They were standing guard around a particular piece of ground, all looking outwards. Drew never noticed them before. They must have only arrived recently.

Attention totally switched, Drew ducked into a corner, observing the men and their actions. One of them, the one standing nearest to the White Knights' Castle, seemed to be in charge. He was conversing with another of the group, and now was walking away to the opposite corner of where Drew hid. Drew willed himself not to be discovered.

He was not discovered, but the leader was. He came out in gleaming White Knight armor, and strode confidently to the castle.

_Joseph Anderson…_

Drew wasn't much concerned in politics, but this Joseph Anderson interested him. A White Knight posing as a Void Knight to spy on Guthix's armies.

Of course, this wasn't general knowledge. Drew had chanced upon this discovery a year ago, when he saw Joseph in the White Knights' Castle, reporting to his superiors. Using Telekinetic Grab on a Comorb helped at times.

Drew knew not what the Void Knights were gathered outside the White Knights' Castle for, but this could be important. Drew stuffed the Clue Scroll into his pocket, pulling out some Runestones. Law, Air and Fire Runestones. The Runes to cast a teleport to Varrock. Just in case his plan failed.

Taking a deep breath, Drew dashed out, right into the White Knights' Castle. For all he knew, he was dashing into the lion's den. And the lion wasn't too friendly.

* * *

"Sir Vant." Joe bowed his head, trying to be respectful. It was hard. "I have news of the actions of the Void Knights."

"Took you long enough." Sir Vant nodded. "What do you have of them?"

"They're trying to protect a piece of the Symbol of Balance, sir." Seeing Sir Vant's puzzled face, Joe immediately explained what he had heard, the anonymous attack on the pieces of the Symbol of Balance, and the nine pieces themselves. He didn't leave out the fact that Icarus was protecting the Canifis piece, and that that piece could fall into Kinshra hands anytime.

Sir Vant was still skeptical. "How can I trust you? You haven't proven your worth to me yet."

"I will." Joe looked up, still kneeling on the ground. "Just give me forty eight hours and three fighters. I don't care about their rank, class or allegiance, they can be the Temple Knights or even the Kinshra for all I care, I just need for them to be loyal to me."

"Pick me. I'll be perfect." A voice replied from behind Joe.

Joe turned back to the sound of a person dropping onto his feet, and a staff thudding down on the ground. Indeed, it was a person who had jumped down, black cloak fluttering from the fall. The person had landed perfectly, using his staff to balance himself. Where he had arrived from, Joe didn't know. From Sir Vant's expression, it could be seen that he was as clueless.

The cloaked stranger extended a gloved hand, staff strapped to his backpack.

"I will be able to help. My name is Andrew Hazeel. You can call me Drew."

Joe stood up; brushing his knees, before shaking Drew's extended hand.

"The name is Sir Joseph Anderson. You can call me Joe. I will be glad to accept your help."

Sir Vant cut in. "Are you sure you can trust this guy? He even trespassed on White Knight ground." He turned to Drew. "I can have you captured for that offence anytime."

Drew reached for his staff, while his other hand pulled out a Death Runestone. "I'll like to see you try that. I don't want to resort to violence, but if I have to, I'll make sure you regret aggravating me."

Joe smiled. "That's the kind of spirit I need." He looked to Sir Vant. "Give me two other people. I can make sure you won't regret hiring me."

Sir Vant frowned. "What do you plan to do?"

Joe's face turned to a devilish grin.

"Why, I plan to steal the Canifis piece. I'll leave it to you people here to handle the Falador piece. I don't expect you people want a piece to fall into Kinshra hands, do you?"

Sir Vant was thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly, his frown lines disappeared.

"Thank you for the offer, Sir Joseph Anderson. I'll make sure you get the two best White Knights I'll ever find."

* * *

That's one chapter down. Oh, and I've restarted writing. =)


	4. Canifis

Yup, it's me again. I'm making up for quitting writing for so long by writing as much and as fast as I can now that my schedule is less busy. Which is this speed.

So, congratulations if you made it to now without being bored to death. I present to you, Canifis.

NOTE: I actually finished up most of this before Lord Slayer's 2nd review, so sorry for any pronoun mistakes.

* * *

"I see there still _are_ enthusiastic people within the ranks of the White Knights." Joe smiled. "After all, I only asked for two brave Knights."

Behind Sir Vant, who had departed previously to search for eager volunteers to join Joe's mission, were five fighters, all as different as could be.

"These five volunteered. I know you only asked for two, but they all seemed useful to your cause. I'll let them introduce themselves."

Drew glanced at the five volunteers, immediately staring at one of them. That particular White Knight was a youngster. The teen looked around him, at the volunteers, at Joe, at Drew himself.

"Young man," Drew spoke, softly. "What's your name?"

The teenager immediately snapped to attention. "James Bartley, at your service, sir."

"Well, James, what made you volunteer?"

James seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I…I needed the cash reward for helping out. The sirs at the Castle claimed that there would be a reward for joining you all."

Joe looked at Sir Vant.

"I need enthusiastic people, not people driven by a reward system. Tell everyone who volunteers that there will be no reward, and that they are given another chance to back out."

The teenage boy slowly stepped behind the line of volunteers.

Drew smiled. "It's alright. You can go."

That left the other four, who still stood stiff at attention.

"Alright then, introduction time." Joe clapped his hands twice. "I'll start from my left."

Immediately, a man of about 25, not much older than Joe or Drew, dressed in white and gold plate armour, saluted. "Initiate Andy Ignavus of the Temple Knights. Specializes in melee and prayer effects."

Praying was a simple thing to do, yet for some people, who had either been chosen by a god, or proved their loyalty to them, the effects were miraculous. It granted many useful combat abilities, including negating attacks and increasing one's strength.

"Ignavus? Do you know one Icarus Ignavus?" Joe questioned the Temple Knight.

"My brother? I don't hate him, but he followed the wrong faith. Zamorak will lead us all to destruction. I wish to be able to talk, or beat, some sense into him when I meet him in this mission."

Joe nodded.

"You're accepted. Next."

"Abbot Lazarus of the Saradomin Monastery." A thirtyish monk, with a bald head, no beard and kind eyes spoke up. "Studies prayer effects and has training in Summoning."

Summoning was a relatively new discovery. Without going into much detail, it allowed Summoners to…summon creatures out of a Pouch. Different types of familiars, as the creatures are called, have different abilities. Not many people chose the road of the Summoner though.

"Well, you're accepted, then. I'll need some familiars. Next."

A young woman, maybe in her early twenties, stood out. She had a lithe figure, and her hand was constantly on the Dragon Scimitar, a rare and powerful reddish curved sword, she held beside her.

"Partisan Lilith Xanthus of the White Knights. Melee and Mage hybrid." Partisan was the highest rank a foot soldier of the White Knights could be promoted to.

"Welcome to the team." Joe smiled. He then turned to the last person, a middle-aged man dressed in tough Black Dragonhide with a Magic shortbow and some arrows of varying metals at his back. In his hand was the fabled Crystal Bow, an Elven creation that required no arrows. However, it required, in human terms, a little servicing, after every few thousand shots. Hiring an elf songstress, or finding one for that matter, can be both time and money consuming.

Joe and the man shook hands, ending with the man slapping Joe's back.

"I see you got your promotion quick, eh?"

"I haven't got my pay rise yet, though." Joe replied. "How 'bout you, Seph?"

Seph was a tutor working for the White Knights, and a renowned one. Despite specializing in archery, especially shortbows, Seph could teach basic mêlée, prayer, and Magic. He had never got the hang of Summoning, though. It was Seph who had recommended Joe to the White Knights. Ironically, Joe had specialized in Summoning and Melee.

"Me neither." Seph shrugged. "But then, we don't live for cash do we?"

"We live for things cash might be able to buy."

Seph grinned widely. "I see you've been influenced by me."

"Um, Seph, I'll like to have a chat and a cup of coffee with you, but I guess some things are more urgent. The current mission for one."

Seph immediately turned serious. "Yes, the mission. I believe you have a long, boring briefing for us?"

Joe simply nodded.

"Yes, I have."

* * *

Soon, the six were hidden somewhere around Frankenstrain's Castle, making sure to keep out of sight of the Void Knights guarding Canifis today.

"Alright, here's the plan." Joe whispered to the others. All were listening attentively.

"First of all, Saph with his Crystal Bow will snipe down the guard at the northeast of Canifis. Drew, trap Icarus Ignavus in the middle with whatever anti-melee spell you have. I have a Nature Rune here that you can borrow for now. Make sure you don't kill Icarus."

"Yes, sir." Seph and Drew nodded, setting off to their respective vantage points.

"Alright. Lilith, Andy, Lazarus, follow me."

The four of them walked on to the northeast, where they observed Seph do his work.

Seph drew his Crystal Bow, before, unexpectedly, he actually signaled behind him to Joe.

Joe nodded.

"Seph meant to ambush them at the southwest. We'll split into two. One melee and one Summoner each. Lilith and Lazarus, take the south. I'll take the west with Andy. Go!"

Lilith saluted, while Lazarus grinned. Both ran round behind the village of Canifis, taking their position.

From the west, Joe could see that Icarus was cunning indeed. He had positioned the guards to block off any suspicious and potential areas where snipers might lurk, such that any shot would kill his Void Knights, not him. After all, they were not his army, they were his rival's. Any god is Zamorak's opponent.

However, what Icarus never thought of was that the sniper might want to take the troops themselves down first.

Suddenly, the ever-dark village of Canifis shone brightly, but only for a second. The next moment, the light had reduced to a thin line, and the next moment it was gone. What remained was a smoking hole in the middle of the northeast guard. This was more than enough to attract attention from the other guards, which was when Joe, Andy, Lilith and Lazarus sprang their ambush.

Joe, Andy and Lilith unsheathed their respective weapons. Joe wielded a Dragon Longsword and Rune Defender; Andy held a Dragon Two-handed Sword, and Lilith a Dragon Scimitar and Rune Berserker Shield. Behind them, Lazarus summoned a fierce Rune Minotaur, which immediately charged forward at the guards.

"I see your skills are quite good. It takes much training to summon such a powerful beast." With that, Joe pulled a Summoning Pouch from his backpack, letting it crumble as the magic within drifted about, before finally solidifying into what looked suspiciously like a Minotaur. However, instead of the cyan of Runite metal, the Minotaur wore blue armor.

"Only a Mithril Minotaur. Not as good as yours."

This weaker Minotaur charged forward as well, joining the other familiar in decapitating the guards. However, it quickly got blasted out of the way, along with the Rune Minotaur staggering backwards. The next moment, the Minotaur turned another shade of blue, ice covering it in shards, before finally the ice cracked with the Minotaur.

"Ancient Magic of Zaros. I never knew Guthixians would use the magic of the Empty Lord." Lilith muttered.

"Not Guthix. Zamorak." Andy pointed at the gathering mass of Zamorakian fighters, evident by their black and red armor and robes. Quick as lighting, he let the sword he had left with its weight on his shoulder down, grabbing the handle and bringing the two-handed sword up in a defensive position. An arrow bounced off the crimson blade of the sword.

"They've spotted us!"

"Stay here!" Joe ordered. He dashed out, into the fray, looking around frantically for Seph. He was nowhere to be found.

_Seph should be able to take care of himself, _Joe hoped. After all, the White Knight tutor taught melee as well. He should be good at close range.

* * *

Back with the others, Andy, Lilith and Lazarus were holding out pretty well. Andy had run a finger across his blade, letting a little of his own blood drip on the Dragon metal. The blade glowed, still red, but somehow the sword looked more…_powerful_.

Andy slammed the blade, tip-first, into the hard ground. The blade sliced through the earth and stone, amazingly, and a circle of blood-red formed around the Zamorakians surrounding him. Neatly, the circle of red rose and faded away, and the Zamorakians all fell at once.

Leaning on his blade, Andy felt a portion of his energy seep away. Such a technique, known as Powerstab, could only be used with two-handed swords made of Dragon metal. As this sort of attack, consisting of both physical and magical force, was born of the energy of the user, it could only be used once every few hours.

Powerstab was a famously deadly attack. It converted the kinetic energy from stabbing the sword into the ground into some form of magical radiation, dealing damage to the cells of anyone, except for the user, within the circle formed.

However, the Zamorakians outside the circle saw their opportunity, and stepped in for the kill…

Immediately, two figures dashed in, one slashing at the Warriors and smashing her spiked Berserker Shield into them. Lilith.

The other was a hulking silver giant, shooting away at and smashing the Zamorakians. Warriors got caught in its melee attacks, Rangers, Mages and Summoners were sniped by the ranged attacks.

"Be grateful! These Steel Titan Pouches cost me quite a lot! I only have one!" Lazarus shouted, before chanting a short prayer. An arrow that strayed too near him was bent, falling straight down. Protection from Missiles.

However, despite the skill Lilith displayed, or the raw power of the Steel Titan, the numbers of the Zamorakians were too much.

"We need reinforcements!" Lilith shouted out. She had already been wounded at her left shoulder, forcing her to abandon using her shield as an offensive.

"I can only handle one familiar!" Lazarus hollered in reply, in between protection prayers.

Just then, the rear of the Zamorakian army exploded.

A Guthixian Mage, most likely of the Void Knights, was standing behind, his gloved hands and Void Knight's Mace smoking.

From behind him, Warriors of Guthix rushed out, clobbering the Zamorakians with their Maces. Some wore black and white Void Knight robes, while the others wore Guthix-themed Runite plate armor. A few archers kneeled behind the mage, firing their crossbows or Longbows.

The Void Knights had sent reinforcements to Canifis, and they had arrived to destroy the Zamorakian invaders attempting to gain a piece of the Symbol of Balance.

"Good. Looks like Guthix has saved us Saradomists. How queer." Lazarus remarked.

"Not queer at all. Seeing as we came to obtain the piece, once they're done with Zamorak, they'll kill us next." Andy chuckled. "Time to join the fray."

_

* * *

_

How did they get here so fast?

Joe thought to himself. He had given himself at least half an hour into the ambush before they arrived. By then, the guards would be dead, Icarus captured, and the piece stolen. He had never thought the Kinshra, the Black Knights, would interrupt his attack.

The current state of affairs was unfair. Icarus' Kinshra had arrived, a full force of fighters, the Void Knight's reinforcements had arrived, but the White Knights were too busy with the Falador piece to send reinforcements to Canifis.

So, for now Joe had to use covert tactics. Which meant letting the Void Knights and the Kinshra cause chaos and mayhem warring first. He would sneak in and grab the piece, and handle Icarus next time. If there was a next time.

However, this plan didn't work.

Despite the chaos, Icarus was now blocking Joe's way into the cave, where the Canifis piece was held.

"Icarus." Joe stared the Black Knight down. "How's being a betrayer like?"

Icarus simply smiled. "You should know yourself. Selling information to the White Knights, eh? Don't think I don't know."

"Cut the crap. Give me the piece or you _will_ suffer."

Icarus chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. Your puny Longsword won't even scratch me. Also, I have some hostages here who will make you think twice before attacking me." He placed his hand on the Abyssal Whip hanging at his waist, as a team of six Black Knights brought forth two chained figures.

Seph and Drew, weapons and backpack confiscated.

Icarus drew his whip, calmly twirling it and slamming it on the ground. A _crack_ could be heard. He placed it beside Seph's neck.

"I'm sure you value your team. Thing is, would you rather save your teacher or take the piece?" Icarus pulled a small piece of silver from his coat. The irregular shape _hummed_, and a soft golden glow covered it.

"If you take the piece, I'll slit both men's throats. If you attempt to save one person, the other will be killed, and I will walk away with the piece. Choose."

Joe ground his teeth. If it was Drew alone he would have taken the piece. Drew was nearly a complete stranger. But Seph was potentially his only friend. He could not risk killing Seph.

Seph seemed to read his mind.

"Don't be foolish! He'll kill me anyway! Take the piece and run!"

"Shut up, old man." Icarus snapped. With a flick of his wrist, he coiled the Abyssal Whip around Seph's neck. "I won't hesitate to behead you if you make any more noise."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Drew reached into a hidden pocket in his robes, grabbing a few runes. He casted a Fire Blast spell through his robes at the chains, freeing himself and Seph. The remainder of the spell continued forward, slamming into the Black Knights around him.

In the sudden chaos, Joe jumped forward, grabbing the piece from Icarus' hand. Seph grabbed the whip around his neck, uncoiling it and attempting to snatch it from the Black Knight. However, Icarus was simply too strong. Seph released his grip on the whip just as Icarus yanked it away. If Seph had been a second slow, his hands would have been ripped off.

"No stealing, old man." Icarus grinned. He swung his whip at Joe, punching Seph hard in the face with his other hand. The whip struck Joe in the leg, drawing blood.

The injured White Knight fell, throwing the piece in the air to let Seph catch it. Seemingly unaffected by Icarus' punch, Seph caught the silver piece in his hands, tumbling away from the Black Knight Icarus.

Said Black Knight was about to give chase when a Fire Blast slammed at his feet. Drew charged back into the fray, elbowing Icarus away. This gave enough time to let Seph drag Joe and run off with the piece.

"Not so fast!" Icarus shouted. He attempted to whip Drew, but the Mage ducked, lashing out with a kick to the stomach which probably hurt his leg more than Icarus. Despite having the ability to slam a Fire Blast spell right into Icarus' face, Drew was determined to follow Joe's instructions, and Andy's plea, not to kill this particular Black Knight to the letter.

However, Icarus didn't seem to have any doubts about murdering this particular Mage.

Once again, he twirled his whip, slowly, a smile forming on his face.

"I know not your name, but you were a brave man to stand up against us, the Kinshra, the Black Knights. Sadly, this very bravery has killed you. See you in Hell."

Strangly, Drew smiled mysteriously, shaking his head.

"What's the matter? Lost your mind so fast?" Icarus was slightly shaken by his calmness. Being executed didn't seem to scare the Mage.

"Sure, I am brave. But it is not bravery that will bring me back to the battle, that will save me. It's the simple thing of having reinforcements."

Immediately, the three other Saradominists pounced on Icarus, disabling him. They had fought their way through the warring Zamorakians and Guthixians and were now removing Icarus' Abyssal Whip and other pieces of armor.

"Hey, brother." Andy said, pressing down hard on Icarus' arm and pulling the whip out.

"Well met, Andy. I see you're much better after joining the White Knights. But you could have been much stronger with us, the great Kinshra."

"I'll do some debating with you later." Andy muttered. "People, help me with this load."

"Not good." Lazarus whispered. "The Kinshra are coming for Icarus. We have to leave quickly."

Joe seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Lilith and Lazarus, you two stay back and hold any hostiles, Guthixians included. We shall return to Falador to report our success."

"Sir, yes sir!"

_

* * *

_

Kinshra Headquarters

"Sir, Icarus Ignavus has been caught by the White Knights."

"Just as planned. Keep watching him and make sure he sticks to what he's supposed to do."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and sir?"

"Yes?"

"When can Lord Daquarius lead us again, sir? He has been absent for the past few months."

"He is still on his noble mission. Until he returns, I will still be in charge."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Done. Till the next chapter, I guess.


	5. Vengeance

So, welcome back to tSoB. Enjoy the next chapter, if you can, that is.

Oh, and I hope the fight scenes did not disappoint in the last chapter. I haven't been writing for…actually, 2 months.

_

* * *

_

Limestone quarry between Varrock and Canifis.

"Have we lost them?" Drew panted out. Being more of a Mage, the treasure-hunter didn't really have much stamina.

"Should have by now." Andy stated, looking backwards. A sore misstatement as it happened.

A relatively far distance away, a black and red mass was gaining upon them. Lilith and Lazarus could not be seen.

"_Damn, _they've been captured. Or worse." Seph was a little behind the other two, with Joe's arm slung around his shoulder. The Warrior's leg was too badly injured by Icarus' whip for him to walk.

"No time to worry about that. They're closing in. We have to move faster."

Joe was in a small fix right now. As a leader, he had to ensure his team members', and the piece's, safety. However, would he do that at the risk of his own life?

Everyone was looking at said leader now. _He _was the one slowing them down.

Joe made his decision.

"Leave me here. You all get away with the piece. I'll attempt to hold back the Kinshra."

Seph frowned. "No way, Joe. Your leg. You can't fight in this state."

"It's precisely because I can't move that you have to leave me here." Joe stared down his former mentor. "I can hold my own. You all go. Go!"

The aforementioned former mentor turned to Andy. "Grab your bro and the piece, and make your way to Falador. I and Drew here will help hold the Zammies back."

Andy nodded a 'yes sir' quickly, slinging the chained up Icarus over his shoulder and catching the piece that Seph had thrown to him. He made his way out.

It was at this moment that all hell broke loose.

_Somehow,_ the Zamorakian Icarus managed to break loose from his chains, flinging his younger brother Andy out of the way. He snatched the Temple Knight's Dragon Two-handed Sword on the way, using a few well-timed swings to deflect the flurry of arrows from Seph.

Drew used the distraction of the arrows to slam a Fire Blast into the Black Knight's arm, burning through the armor he had donned…

…to stop right _at his skin._

In fact, the Fire Blast didn't even _get through_ the armor. What used to be a platebody's sleeve had turned into leather.

"Sacred Clay…" Drew whispered.

Sacred Clay armor was rare to find on the plane of Gielinor. However, some would occasionally be brought over through some plane-travelling mystics, and sold to the inhabitants of Gielinor using the currency of the other plane. Sacred Clay had the ability to change form, protecting against the style of attacks used, whether close-ranged, or material or magical projectiles.

"Yep, that's right." Icarus grinned maniacally, balancing the Two-handed Sword on his shoulder, and grabbing Drew by the neck with his free hand.

"No you don't." the Black Knight turned around to be whacked in the face by Seph, who had _somehow _ran behind him without any attention drawn towards him. The White Knight tutor followed up with a quick shot to Icarus' left arm, causing him to drop Drew and howl in pain.

However, the arrow didn't even seem to stop Icarus too much, for immediately his left hand was at Seph's collar, and his right hand was gripping his current Sword tightly. Seph's eyes widened.

Joe, too, noticed the trouble that was brewing. The Black Knight spy would have more than enough time to do what he wanted to do, given that Seph had just fired an arrow, and would need to grab one more for another offensive.

The stupid grin on Icarus' face grew wider. Using one hand, the Black Knight spy thrust his Sword into and _through_ Seph, piercing his heart. It was a fatal injury.

However, the tutor still had an inch of strength left within him. Painfully, he reached for a poisoned arrow hanging by his chaps, _stabbing _it into Icarus' arm.

Icarus ignored the pain, digging into Seph's backpack to fish out a glowing silver piece. _The _Canifis piece of the Symbol of Balance.

"I knew a fake when I saw one. That piece you threw to my bro wasn't the real stuff. Thanks for the fight, however short. See you in Hell." With that parting line, Icarus pulled the Dragon 2-handed Sword out, making a sickly sucking sound. The White Knight Tutor's body fell.

Joe saw every detail of what had happened. He drew his Longsword, charging at the Black Knight, a battle cry on his tongue.

Icarus brought the 2-handed Sword up, and Dragon metal crashed against Dragon metal.

"Run, spy." Icarus grinned. "Don't tell me you want to follow in your teacher's footsteps."

Joe did not bother to reply, instead pushing on his Longsword. It inched closer to Icarus' face.

The Kinshra spy attempted to push back, but _somehow_, the strength of his right arm was fading.

Joe smiled tightly.

"I know all of my tutor's tricks. That arrow he plunged into your arm was no ordinary poisoned arrow. The cells in your right arm are dying one by one as I speak. By tomorrow the virus will have spread to your heart. You will not die, but you will effectively be paralyzed."

Icarus' grin turned into a frown. "Very well then."

With that line, the Black Knight ducked, allowing Joe to collapse due to the force of his own push. Abandoning the sword, he ran into the crowd of Kinshra. The shouts of, "Medic! Medic!" and "Hold them back!" could be heard clearly.

Joe dashed forward, but quickly slowed down. The pain in his leg had not subsided yet.

"Joe! Just get back to base! Never mind the piece for now!" Drew called to his teammate.

"You do realize the consequences of giving them that portion of the Symbol of Balance, do you?"

"The piece can be regained."

"This is mad!" Joe turned to Andy. "Come. We'll get the piece together. Seph will _not _die in vain."

The Temple Knight Andy shook his head.

"If we get killed by the Kinshra, Seph _will _have died in vain. Leave the piece for now. As Drew has said, the piece can be regained."

Joe turned away coldly.

"What about Lazarus? Lilith? They might need rescuing. I don't care. I'm going after them. I will never be able to face my superiors again if I fail this mission. And anyway, a pay rise is useful."

"Pay rise? _Pay rise._ Stop dreaming about your precious cash. Is money _that _important? This could affect the success of what the White Knights are trying to accomplish."

"Why should I care what the White Knights want? When have _they _cared for the well-being of _us_? All the while I was working as a spy, what did _I_ receive? _Nothing._"

Drew listened carefully, before slowly replying.

"This is _not _why I joined the team. I thought you were one for the people. I guess I thought wrong."

"Don't lie. You just wanted to have a piece for yourself, don't you? Drew, the great treasure-hunter. Don't tell me you don't want what might be the greatest prize possession _ever_."

All the while, Andy had been silent. Now, he spoke up.

"Fine. Drew and I will return. You can go on your suicide mission. We quit."

"So be it." Joe continued walking forward, stopping every few steps due to the pain in his leg. For some reason, the Zamorakians had retreated.

"You think we should aid him? He can't possibly fight with his injured leg."

"Leave him alone, Drew. He's not one of us anymore."

_

* * *

_

Void Knights HQ

"Sir Vereor, the Falador and Canifis pieces have been stolen. The Falador squad was attacked by the allied forces of White Knights and Temple Knights. The squad leader, Sir Joseph Anderson, was missing at the time of the attack."

"Joe, that bastard. What else?"

"The Canifis squad was attacked by the Kinshra. Sir Icarus Ignavus headed the Black Knights. However, around less than ten powerful Saradominist fighters have been sighted, among them Sir Joseph. It is unknown if the piece has fallen into the White Knights' or the Kinshra's hands."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

Sir Vereor tapped a simple tune on his desk, wondering about the current state of affairs.

_As expected. Every political group wants absolute power. This is only the beginning. Saradomin and Zamorak will not be the only combatants._

_

* * *

_

White Knights' Castle

"So…you all lost the piece, lost Seph, lost a White Knight Partisan and a monk, _and _Joe is now trying to recover the piece and his team?" Sir Vant was clearly…unhappy with current events.

"Yes, sir. I have not left out a single detail." Andy stated.

Drew tried to talk his way out of a potential punishment. "Sir, we did our best. The Kinshra and the Void Knights had reinforcements. We only had a strength of six."

"Shut up, outsider!" Sir Vant slammed his fist, hard, on the table. "I let Joseph choose his team. _He _was the one who had suggested a team of _four_. He was lucky to have six. Look at us! Nearly not a single casualty and we have stolen the piece, very successfully, from the Void Knights! Not only did you people lose the piece, you all have one dead, two captured, and your leader is trying to be a lunatic getting the piece back!"

"Sir, please give us another chance. We _will_ obtain the piece. We just need more time."

Sir Vant stared at the mage. "Nice attempt, outsider. I wanted to ask, just _why_ did you volunteer to help us White Knights all of a sudden? It _is _suspicious, isn't it?"

Drew looked down at his feet. "I have my reasons, sir. If my assistance is beneficial to the White Knights, why should you bother?"

"I have every right to suspect you, outsider. I mean, _who_ would help a huge cunning political group out of the goodness of his heart?"

"True. But what does it matter to you?"

Andy got between the two of them. "It's alright, sir. We'll find the piece. I promise. Have my life if we fail on this mission."

"Andy! Don't tell me _you_ are going nuts too. Joe is enough." Drew hissed sharply.

Andy just shot him a glare that seemed to read: _Shut up and leave it to me._

Sir Vant sighed deeply.

"Fine. One last chance."

"Thank you, sir."

As Andy and Drew made their way out, Sir Vant added a line.

"Oh, and try to get Joe back. We need his aid."

_

* * *

_

They'll pay. I promise by hell they'll pay.

_Seph was my tutor. My mentor. Possibly my only friend. You, _you_ had to take him away. Go to hell and burn there._

_I don't care if you're my teammate's brother or something. Someone has to pay. Let's start with you._

_You could have taken Drew if you want. Maybe your own dear brother Andy. I don't give a damn. But why Seph? He's a good man. Innocent. You had _no_ right taking his life._

_I wasn't doing this solely for power or wealth. They are important, but I know better now. All I want to do now is to avenge my friend. The piece _and_ your life will be a good price._

_

* * *

_

Kinshra HQ

"Sir, the piece is with me."

"Well done, Icarus Ignavus. May I have it now?"

"Soon, sir. But first, may I see a medic? My arm needs healing. It's urgent."

"You _may _leave after you produce the piece."

"But…but sir, my arm…"

"What about it, Ignavus?"

"I can't reach for the piece without my left arm."

Silence for the longest second.

"So, our dear Ignavus needs healing. Do not worry. _I _will provide it."

"Um…sir, that…that's not a healing spell…"

A scream pierced through the early morning air.

"Next time, when I give an order, you follow it to the letter, and _immediately_. I _will _not be aiming for already-disabled limbs next time. Is that clear, Ignavus?"

"Yes…yes, sir."

"Good. I take it you have received the details of your next mission. I want you to start the operation immediately."

"Immediately, sir? But my arm…"

Silence once more. The sound of a knuckle cracking could be heard.

"…I mean, yes, sir. I shall begin immediately, sir."

* * *

The two Black Knights assigned to guard their Fortress north of Falador never knew what stuck them. All both of them saw, collectively, was a blur dashing upfront, a red Longsword and a cyan Defender in the right and left hands repectively. Both men were dead before they noticed the swords buried in their chests.

Joe pulled the Dragon Longsword and Rune Defender out, wiping them clean of blood. He took the bronze medium helmet and iron chainmail and quickly slid them over him. For now, Joe looked like a Kinshra doorkeeper.

With his disguise on, the White Knight spy took a post beside the double doors of the Kinshra Fortress. A relatively high-ranked Black Knight walked towards him, cape flying. Relatively high-ranked as compared to Joe's current guard attire, although judging by the attire, this Knight was a newbie, who had just acquired knighthood. Too bad for him.

Just as the Black Knight stood in front of him, Joe drew his Dragon Longsword out of its sheath, stabbing the Black Knight in the throat. He quickly pulled it out and swept it clean of blood, sheathing it. The White Knight then threw his guard attire away, wearing the Black Armour.

Now Joe looked like one of the Kinshra. He pulled the double doors open, stepping in. A few guards saluted his way. Joe just walked past them.

Joe turned at the corridor to face yet another set of double doors, which he gently knocked on. Hearing no answer, the spy pushed the doors. They opened, slowly, without a creak.

"You're late, Zen."

"I'm sorry, sir." Joe hoped that whoever sat at the chairman's seat at the table in front of him, he didn't know Zen's voice.

"Your voice sounds weird today, Zen." A Black Knight seated near the chairman, as Joe had taken to thinking of him, noted.

"Indeed, it is suspicious. What's your full name, Zen?" The chairman asked.

_Damn, _Joe thought to himself. _Such a simple, stupid question and already I'm beaten. Looks like I'll have to take the hard way._

Joe simply walked on, without saying a word.

The Black Knights around the table drew their swords. The chairman unsheathed his Dragon Longsword, its red contrasting with the uniform black Longswords being drawn.

Quick as lightning, Joe pulled out and swung his Rune Defender like a boomerang, striking the Black Knight seated next to the chairman in the heart, breaking through the tough Black metal.

The White Knight spy immediately jumped onto the table, ducking just as jet black blades crashed above him. He swung his Longsword upwards, cracking and shattering the Black blades with his Longsword's reddish, powerful metal. Joe followed that by jumping up and slashing at the various Black Knights who held their hilts and whatever was left of their blade, defenseless. All fell. Surprisingly, the Dragon Longsword wasn't in the least blunt from all the slashing at the Black armor.

A sharp Black Knight behind Joe noticed the small delay he would take to defend from attacks at his back, and as such took the single step needed to skewer the spy.

However, the Black Knight's sword met with blue armor, and the axe of a Mithril Minotaur came down on the Black Knight.

The summoned Minotaur took down a few Knights before being beheaded by the chairman, wielding the very same sword as Joe. The familiar disappeared.

"So, it's you and me, one on one." The chairman said. "Anderson."

"Icarus? _Icarus._" Joe growled. Here standing before him, all his men dead, was the man who had killed his tutor.

Or not all men.

Joe then remembered his Rune Defender, stuck in the chest of some Black Knight. He dashed to the Defender, using its hilt to push himself up and kick one of the surviving, and hiding, Black Knights in the face. Using this momentum, Joe pulled the Runite blade out, stabbing behind him to kill the remaining Black Knight who was planning to sneak up on him.

"Nice move, Joseph. Let's see how you'll fare against _me_."

With that, the Black Knight charged, Dragon Longsword in hand.

"Where did that trusty whip of yours go, Icarus?" Joe smiled, parrying the stab. However, a quick slash with the same blade drew blood from his cheek.

"You're not as fast as usual. The injury to your leg sure was something."

Icarus was right. His wound at his leg wasn't healed yet. It was slowing his speed.

"What about you? I trust your left hand is fully disposed of by now."

Spookily, instead of anything else, Icarus had begun to grin at that line. Joe grew uncomfortable.

The Black Knight converted his Sacred Clay armor to mage robes, rolling his sleeves up. The entire arm, from shoulder to fingers, was made of wood.

"Some undead spell used to animate this wooden piece of crap. I had disposed of my old arm, as you said. Also, this new arm is _faster, stronger_. Let's see how you fare against me, as I have said."

Joe raised his Longsword at Icarus' face.

"So be it. Let the fight begin."

_

* * *

_

Kinshra HQ

"Sir, our Falador outpost is being assaulted."

"Looks like Ignavus is doing his job. He does more than I give him credit for. Tell him to stall for as much time as possible. Anderson has to be kept occupied at all times."

"Yes, sir."

"…Kak'hras, would you please send for a messenger. I need to call to attention some items I feel the Werewolves and Vampyres of Morytania should know."

"Vampyres? Will they be loyal? I hear stories of their betraying, or having never pledged allegiance, to Zamorak."

"They will in time. Trust me. I know _everything_ to do."

* * *

So, yeah, that's all for Vengeance. I hope the different POVs are not too confusing. I was having a lack of inspiration, you see, so I resorted to writing from the POV of all three factions.


End file.
